Hiei and Yusuke: A Conversation Between Friends
by ssj
Summary: Yusuke is fed up with his whole life. He finally has had enough and walks into the city not giving a care. There, he spots Hiei, who he hasn’t seen in a while. They both start talking about the hardships they have to go through...


Hiei and Yusuke: A Conversation Between Friends  
  
Disclaimers and all...I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I wish I did! So don't friggen sue me. I don't have money ^_^" On with the story!  
  
________________________________  
  
The time is 8:00 PM. Yusuke comes home from school in a terrible mood, more than usual. He has gone through many hours of detention this week, considering the days he has missed; and the amount of classes the raven haired boy has ditched. Yusuke walks in the door of his small apartment.  
  
"Mom, I'm home!" Yusuke hollered as he bursts through the door.   
  
No answer.   
  
"Mom?" Yusuke says in a much more quiet tone.  
  
The boy in the green uniform walks into the kitchen because he has had nothing to eat since lunch time. Yusuke is around the small kitchen looking for some form of writing that his mother has left him. He ends up seeing a whole mess of empty bottles around the room. The boy ignored the rubbish for now. His stomach rumbles like a car muffler. Yusuke then looks at the refrigerator. He sees a piece of paper with writing on it stuck to a magnet. Yusuke takes the paper off of the refrigerator and reads the note.  
  
'Yusuke,  
  
I went out for the night. Take care of yourself. There is plenty of foo...'  
  
'So typical,' Yusuke thought. 'She doesn't even have the decency to finish the note, and even finishing a word. Some mother she is.'  
  
Yusuke makes a disgusted face and opens the refrigerator. The only thing eatable was a small carton of rice from a week ago.  
  
'Well, It's better than nothing, I guess,' Yusuke thought with a sour face.   
  
He heats up the rice and put some soy sauce on it. He was used to the taste. It was nothing special. As the brown eyed boy ate, he started pondering about his life.  
  
'You know, my life sucks. Even though I was brought back to life, the same thing is happening to me. My mom is still a drunk. The jerks at school are still scared of me, and talk about me behind my back. My teachers keep on giving me crap every day.'   
  
Yusuke then says out loud mimicking his teachers in a childish tone of voice, "Urameshi, pay attention in class!" and "If you don't shape up, then you won't graduate!" He then gave out a loud "Puh!"  
  
Yusuke kept on thinking out loud.   
  
"It's been a while since that stupid baby has sent us on a case. I guess things are fine in both worlds." He then thought of his two demon friends. "Kurama...It's been a while since I've seen him. He probably doesn't even know I exist or somethin'. He's likely got a girlfriend or something. That lucky fox." And of course, Yusuke thought of Hiei. "Heh, that fire youkai. I wonder how he's doing. I haven't seen him lately. I wish I could go see him again, to see how he's doing."  
  
Yusuke then went for another bite of rice.   
  
"And friends? Some friends I have! Kuwabara? Hah, he doesn't even talk to me much anymore! And Keiko? She is STILL nagging me about school, and everything in general. I thought that since I would get a second chance on life, things would change! I thought that everything would be better! Sure it was for a while, but heh, its true, I shouldn't get used to anything good that happens to me. The good times just seem go away..."  
  
Yusuke finished his rice without knowing it. "I've had it! I hate this! I hate this place. I hate school. I just hate everything!"  
  
Yusuke then got up fast, left the kitchen, got his jacket, slammed the door, and left the building. He didn't know where he was going. He didn't care. Why should he? No one cares about him.  
  
The city was deserted. There was not a person in site. All there were were street lights and the lights up in the other buildings. The raven haired boy had his head down and muttered to himself. He didn't care about the surroundings. He didn't even notice the ki of a certain fire youki.  
  
Yes, Hiei was around the Ningenkai and noticed Yusuke walking around the city looking pretty mad. At first he didn't care, but then he thought that Yusuke would be of some company for the night. Yusuke has changed Hiei. Normally he wouldn't even bother anyone. The spiky hair youki would just sleep up on a tree, minding his own business. Hiei had come to respect Yusuke, ever since the brown eyed human beat the red eyed youki in the battle at the warehouse.   
  
Hiei was darting from building to building. He finally had the guts to stop in front of a muttering Yusuke. At the second Hiei appeared, Yusuke got startled.  
  
"Ah, Hiei. I didn't even feel you coming," Yusuke said in a dull voice, still looking down to his feet.   
  
"Yusuke," was all Hiei managed to say.  
  
They were both silent.   
  
Finally, Hiei managed to say something. He has gotten used to conversations. He didn't like silence that much anymore.  
  
"Yusuke," Hiei said once again. "Your ki seems to be down."  
  
Hiei couldn't say 'Yusuke what's wrong you seem to be down on the dumps.' Or at least say 'Yusuke. It's been a while since I saw you last.' Nah, Hiei couldn't say that. He didn't have much conversation skills. Hiei was always a loner.  
  
"Hah, yeah, I guess," Yusuke said without even looking up at Hiei.  
  
He thought it may seem weird to ask Yusuke about his problems, but then he thought, what do I have to loose.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it," Hiei said shyly, in his usual low toned voice.  
  
Yusuke looked up at Hiei. "Do you really want to hear about my problems, or are you just being polite?"  
  
"Hn... I'm not sure myself." He paused "We haven't spoken in a while."  
  
Yusuke looked a bit surprised at the fire youki. "Ok, sure. We'll talk I guess..."  
  
Hiei and Yusuke both walked to the forest outside of town. It was nice to be out of the city environment.  
  
"You know Hiei," Yusuke chuckled. "I have never heard you start up a conversation."  
  
Hiei said his usual "Hn..."   
  
"Yep back to normal, I see," the slick haired boy said with a slight grin.  
  
They both ended up sitting on two different tree stumps that were next to each other.   
  
Silence came between them.   
  
All they heard were the crickets and an owl hooting.  
  
"So," Hiei said bringing up a conversation again. "How have you been Yusuke?"  
  
Yusuke widened his eyes, scrunched up his mouth and looked at Hiei. He thought that Hiei was either interested in what he had to say, or he was just bored.  
  
"I've been ok I guess. Life's boring if you ask me." Yusuke told the fire demon.  
  
Hiei gave Yusuke an 'I don't believe you' type of look.  
  
About five seconds later Yusuke finally admitted,  
  
"Ok, you want the truth? Fine!" Urameshi shouted. "Life sucks! You hear me!? S-U-C-K-S sucks! My teachers are giving me all of this bull crap, the other people are scared of me, Keiko is always nagging me and won't leave me alone. My mom is STILL a drunk, and I feel as if there is no point in my life! There! Happy?!" Yusuke then took in a deep breath then exhaled.  
  
Hiei didn't say a word. He just listened. It was until a minute later he responded.  
  
"It seems as if you have a lot going on Yusuke."  
  
"What do you think," Yusuke said sarcastically while giving Hiei a dry look.  
  
"Ah, sorry Hiei. I'm not blaming you. Don't think of it that way."  
  
"Hn, I know. Don't worry." Hiei paused, then resumed. "Apparently, you have to just live through your life. Deal with the suffering, or at least make the best out of it. That's what I did for the past 100 years or so. I had a lot of shit going on in my life and I just dealt with it. But one way to deal with it is to fight. That's what I did. You can't stop your mom from drinking. Only she can. And Keiko, she cares. That's why she is nagging you. You know she really cares about you. You care for her too. If you are pissed off at all, you can fight me or Kurama to get it out of your system. It helps..."  
  
Yusuke was stunned. He was listening, but he was really stunned. He never heard Hiei talk this much before. And he was giving advice to him as well. All Yusuke did was nod. Hiei really did it. Yusuke felt some-what better.  
  
"How's Kurama anyway," Yusuke asked breaking the silence. "I haven't seen that fox a while."  
  
"Hn... I just saw him tonight," Hiei uttered. "I guess he's the same. He loves his human mom. I'll tell you that. His life is boring Yusuke. Just like yours. Kurama knows it too. He would leave his human body to go into his Youko form and live in the Makai, but its all because of that mother of his."  
  
"I should give him a visit," Yusuke said, just to make conversation.   
  
"Anyway, how's Yukina?" Yusuke asked.  
  
Hiei stiffened and gave the raven haired boy a slight glare.  
  
"Ah, Hiei," Yusuke grinned. "So you haven't told her you're her brother yet? How come?"  
  
Hiei looked down to the ground. "I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Come on Hiei! I talked to you about my life. You know about me. Let's make it even."  
  
"You know enough about me."  
  
Yusuke gave Hiei the 'I-don't-care-just-tell-me' glare.  
  
The demon gave a sigh.  
  
"Hn..I just cant tell Yukina that I'm her brother...I just can't."  
  
Yusuke stared at Hiei. He saw a look in his eyes that he has never seen before. It was a look he couldn't explain. Hiei looked...confused.  
  
"We are in two different worlds Yusuke. Yukina and I." Hiei paused then looked down. "I am fire and she is ice. Yukina...she is the opposite of me. She is kind and friendly. I am a warrior with a cold heart. That is the only thing that is cold about me. My heart. She would not want a brother like me. Even though I am her brother, I can never tell her. She wouldn't want me. As I said before, we are in two different worlds."  
  
Yusuke absorbed the words Hiei was saying. These words came from his heart.   
  
The fire youkai then shed a tear gem. It fell to the floor making a slight clinging noise.   
  
"Hiei," Yusuke said in a quiet voice.  
  
The demon then looked up at him with sadness in his eyes.  
  
"Now I know why you are afraid to tell Yukina. I know that she would appreciate you as her brother, but I understand that you don't want to tell her. It's ok. But one day Hiei, one day you have got to tell her." He paused, gave a wink and chuckled "Or else I may."  
  
Hiei glared at Yusuke and gave a little smirk. He knew he was joking.  
  
It took them a couple of minutes until they started talking again.  
  
"So what do you think of Kuwabara and Yukina?" Yusuke asked. He had always wanted to know what Yukina's brother had thought about Kuwabara's love for the ice koorime.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hiei said while giving a cold stare at the ground.  
  
"You know what I mean, now spill it!"  
  
Hiei gave a sigh. "Hn. I'm disappointed. Why would Yukina go for someone like him. He is dumb and ugly."  
  
"But you know Hiei," Yusuke interrupted. "Kuwabara is a good man for Yukina. He will always protect her. You and I both know that. So don't worry." Yusuke paused. "Do you know if Yukina even likes Kuwabara?"  
  
"Hn..not sure. One part of my mind is saying I hope not, while the other part says she does like him. Whatever decision is made is fine by me. As long as my sister is happy."  
  
"Wise words mighty three eyed demon." Yusuke said in a super hero tone of voice.  
  
Hiei glared.  
  
"What? I was just trying to spark up the mood a bit."  
  
"Hn..." Hiei said while giving a small smile.  
  
Yusuke checked his watch. It was 10PM. They have been talking for almost an hour.  
  
"Hey Hiei," Yusuke said breaking the silence.  
  
Hiei looked up at the brown eyed boy.  
  
"It was nice talking to you tonight. We never do this. Heh, we should talk more often. This really helps me, you know."  
  
"Hn..I admit Yusuke, I feel the same. We should talk."  
  
"Hah, you know, this is the first time I have heard you talk so much at a time. Usually you got this 'tough-guy' act. I like seeing this side of you Hiei. It's honest. I like it."  
  
"Hn," was all the fire youkai managed to say.  
  
"Well I better go now," Yusuke said. "I hate to leave. Tomorrow, Keiko is going to nag, my mom is going to have a hang-over and the adults will give me crap. But I'll take your advice. I'll just make the best of it."  
  
Hiei just looked up at him and nodded.  
  
"Well, I guess this is where we part ways old-timer," Yusuke said jokingly.  
  
"Hn, your making this sound as if we are never going to see each other again," Hiei said dryly.  
  
Yusuke laughed.  
  
"Baka," Hiei quietly said while Yusuke was laughing.  
  
The human finally stopped laughing.  
  
"Alright Hiei, talk to you again soon."  
  
"Hn"  
  
Yusuke turned around with his back toward Hiei, raised his hand to wave goodbye, and walked into the quiet city, while Hiei darted into the opposite direction.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
THE END  
  
Well, this is the first Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic I have ever wrote. I got sick and tired of all of these OC fanfics and yaoi corny fics. No offense to anyone though. I support whatever the fans like...Fans like me! =P Don't kill me ^_^" Anyway, I finished it. If it sucks, then it sucks. If it's good then..erm..its good ^_^" Should I keep on writing other fics? I'm not sure ^_^" Please review. 


End file.
